Dinner with Royalty
Dinner with Royalty is an alternate canon fic by PrinceBalto. Premise A followup to the wedding story, this is where Nick and Judy actually eat dinner with King Mufasa and his family. It also introduces Lionheart Palace, my fanmande home for the royal family and the largest building in Zootopia. Story Nick and Judy drove through the streets of Zootopia, en route to a dinner party like no other. The dinner party was with none other than King Mufasa Lionheart and his family. The royal family had attended their wedding, and they had left their new phone number with a royal attendant for just this event. Nick wore a black shirt and slacks, sans his tie, and Judy wore a beautiful red dress. She was very excited. "Nick, this is so exciting!" she said. Nick nodded. "Yes, my long-eared angel," he replied. Indeed, he thought his wife looked like a vision in that dress. Before long, they arrived at the magnificent structure that was Lionheart Palace, the biggest building in both Zootopia and in the Kingdom of Terra. It was made of red-orange brick, with brown roof tiles. They parked in a visitor parking area and headed for the gate. Wolf, tiger, lion, elephant and rhino guards stood all over the place. When Nick and Judy identified themselves, they were admitted. Prince Simba and Princess Nala were there to meet them in the entryway. "Hello and welcome to Lionheart Palace. My dad is in the dining room with everyone else. We will take you there now," he said. Nala nodded, momentarily touching her pregnant stomach. "We are happy to have you here. King Mufasa is eager to hear about you both," she added. Judy smiled. "We can't wait to see him," she said. Nick nodded. "Take us," he said. The royals took them to the private dining room, where King Mufasa was sitting with Queen Sarabi, as well as Alissa and Sasha Lionheart, and his chief adviser, a lion named Moses Tawnypelt, and his wife Sarafina, who were the parents of Princess Nala. Upon seeing them, King Mufasa rose from his seat. "Ah! You two are most welcome!" he joyfully said in his deep voice. Nick bowed, as did Judy. "We are honored to be in your presence," Nick said. Mufasa smiled. "Excellent. Now, allow me to tell you the menu. We predators will be having roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and corn, while, for our great bunny heroine, a nice, hearty carrot stew. I chose the menu after my chief steward reported the results of his phone conversation with you regarding what you like to eat. It will be out shortly," he said. Queen Sarabi nodded. "We employ only the best cooks in both Zootopia and the Kingdom of Terra," she added. Nick and Judy nodded. "I can't wait," Judy said. Mufasa smiled. "So, please tell me more about yourselves. I want to learn about the heroes of the great city of Zootopia," he said. Nick looked at Judy. "Ladies first," he said. Judy looked at the king. "Well, I am not originally from Zootopia. I came from the small country town of Bunnyburrow. All my life, I wanted to be a police officer, and, as you know, I achieved it and helped the city," she said. Mufasa nodded. "But then you left following the completion of your first case," he said. Judy sighed and smiled. "Yes. I endured several near-death experiences during the case, and those made me realize that law enforcement isn't for me," she said. Nala looked up. "So, what are you doing now?" she asked. Judy turned to her. "I work with Nick at the headquarters of his family business," she replied. Nick smiled. "You've heard of Wilde Restaurants, Inc, the biggest restaurant company in Zootopia, right?" he said. Mufasa looked at him. "Yes, I have heard of it," he said. Nick continued on. "Well, over many decades, my family has had to overcome prejudice and bias against foxes to become successful. A lot of the restaurants in Zootopia are owned by us," he said. Just as Nick finished speaking, the kitchen staff brought the food. It smelled delicious, all of it. Nick and Judy ate well that night, all the while continuing their conversations about their pasts, and about their romance. Nick was very proud. "...What brought Judy and I together in love? Well, it all started when a beautiful bunny meter maid entered the alley between my restaurant and the next building..." he was saying. The conversations went on for a long time. Finally, it was time for Nick and Judy to go. Dinner was done. Judy bowed to their hosts. "Thank you, your highnesses, for having us here tonight," she said. Mufasa smiled. "Thank you for coming, and thank you for what you did for Zootopia," he said. And with that, they took off, but not before Nick held Judy closely. "Nala may be the princess of the Kingdom of Terra, Judy, but you're the princess of my heart," he said to her. Judy smiled. "Thank you, fair prince," she said playfully. They then went home together. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Dinner party stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics